The Different Way
by GSX
Summary: Nero went and his friends are left to rot in a military base where they can't live normal lives like normal people. That all changes when a terrible accident occurs but it sets Nero and his friends free from the grasp of the hellish base but, what are they going to do next?
1. Chapter 1

**The Different Way**

"You piece of crap get over here!" Nero yelled as he ran through the military base chasing after a teenager that is about to get beat up by the fist of fury. Behind him Pyrax followed silently but was there ready to assist Nero... If he needed it of course. Another walked slowly towards the scene and he was Crimson and just like Nero he was willing to kill for the sake of his friends who were basically family to him.

"Crap! Wait up guys!" Eclipse yelled as she sprinted after her friends and along with her was her sister, Lightning who was the loud mouth of their little group/family but she yelled out many profanities and what not as she sprinted after her biological sister, Nero tackled the teenage boy onto the floor and punched him repeatedly in the face, almost breaking every bone in his face until Pyrax picked him up and calmed Nero down who was panting in exhaustion. Eclipse, Lightning, and Crimson arrived at the scene of violence then, Lioghtning asked "what did he do?" Nero snapped back in rage "he told to go to hell with all my friends and said the most foul things I have heard come out of a persons mouth" Lightning then replied "Nero we know how short tempered you are but, is this really what you want?" Nero retorted, "also he threatened to kill Eclipse!" Lightning's eyes widened when he said that and she believed him because he was the most honest person in the group so she said lowly and darkly, "in that case do whatever you want just don't kill him."

Crimson and Pyrax chuckled and pounded their fist together and the look in their eyes that burned with rage sent a message that said 'oh you're fucked now'. After an hour of beating up the poor teenager, the group of friends went to their rooms and rested for a while. It was short lived as an alarm blared throughout the military base and the speakers said "This is not a drill, evacuate to the nearest transport ship immediately! We're under att-" a very loud screeching noise could be heard throughout the base and the teens wondered if the man was dead or was knocked out. Nero and his friends yelled "yes!" As they were finally allowed to leave the millitary for the first time in their lives full of misery and despair. They boarded the transport and started take off and fly away from what was known to them as the pit of hell. It was short lived as a laser pierced the center of the ship and supposedly killing everyone aboard the transport.

(Pyrax Pov)

"Crap what happened?" I asked to no one in particular. I rubbed my head as I felt an extreme sharp pain in my head but as I did I heard metal clanging together... Wait metal? I tapped my head lightly and heard the clanging coming from me, I stared at myself for a moment and noticed that I was, well a robot not that I would complain I mean robots have more freedom than me so I was grateful that I was a robot. Then what seemed to be Nero shot up and yelled "holy crap! We're alive!" Lightning and Eclipse shot up along with Crimson, stiffly I might add, then they glared at Nero who smiled sheepishly.

Then a tall figure appeared at the center of the room and said "you five have been chosen to be given a second chance and to redeem yourself as well as live your life" I thought 'awesome'. All of a sudden Nero's chest started to glow and he change from black to yellow and was given the position known as 'prime' so now he is Nero Prime but then he said "just call me Nero" we got off the tables and surrounded Nero who smiled confidently. Then the figure spoke once again "you will need new names to hide the truth." Nero was given the name Outrage, I was given the name Razor, Crimson was given the name Ghost, Lightning was given the name Striker, and finally for Eclipse her name was Xero. Everyone smiled happy with their names especially Outrage and Ghost who launched their fists into the air.

The figure disappeared and everything was lit on fire and we jumped out in front of what our minds registered as Decepticons. We pulled out our blades while Outrage had dual blades... one more than us. We hacked and slashed the Decepticons until they either dropped dead or fled, then a group of mechs arrived to the violent scene all of sudden I felt exhausted and I saw one by one my friends fall except Outrage and then everything turned blurry and I collapsed.

(Outrage Pov)

I put my two blades away and said "my team needs medical attention fast" as I say that one of the mechs fires at my chest and he was recognized as Ironhide. I was was sent flying but I got up quickly and boosted to Ironhide and upper cutted him knocking him out. I then collapse holding my chest that leaked energon or at least that is what my brain registered it as.


	2. Chapter 2

(Xero POV)

I woke up on a medical bed completely dazed as I stumbled around the room clueless; like I usually do but this time I was straight up dizzy from all that has transpired today. I rub my head but I continue to walk around the room looking for a door of some sorts. Someone walked behind me and I immediately flip him over and point blade at his neck; then I realized it was one of the friendlier ones and I let him get up.

I then apologize to him but he replies "no need too." I then reply "my name is Xero" I shake his hand and he says "my name's Bumblebee" I smile and he chuckles but, then we hear screaming; Bumblebee turns to me and say "that's your friend getting a bullet removed from his spark… Ouch!" Bumblebee winces but I just keep a straight face worrying about the others. But with every scream a more disturbing image comes to mind making me shake my head multiple times.

(Striker POV)

I shot up from my medical bed and looked at my hands for many seconds that seemed to be hours. I was filled with joy because we out of all the people in the world were chosen to have a second chance, I through my fists into the air in victory but, then my friends came to mind and I started to freak out but I was quickly calmed by a mech standing right in front of me and he introduced himself, "my name is Optimus Prime" he held out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Striker" I said in glee, this was the happiest I have been in a while. We then heard screaming echoing down the hallways and I winced imagining what they were doing to Outrage.

Optimus Prime shook his head and said "if Ironhide hadn't fired he would've been fine but, Ironhide himself got really beat up just by one punch" I look up at Optimus and say "there's a reason why call Outrage the fists of fury", Optimus chuckled and I giggled and I had a weird feeling forming on my face, a feeling I haven't felt on a long time. But then again it's really hard to experience feeling if you're a clone and is forced to live in a military base full of jackass'. I sighed and looked down on the ground saddened that Outrage was injured during the encounter with the bots. I clenched my fists and mumbled "that piece of crap Ironhide." Optimus looked down at me and asked "are you okay?" I replied closing my optics, "Ironhide messed with family/friends now he's gonna get even more beat up…" Optimus then asked "do you think that'll make a difference?" I sighed, he did have a good point but, it would be a waste of breath trying to argue with Optimus so I let him slide.

Optimus frowned and said "you know, you aren't the only one with family I have one too and last I time checked Ironhide is part of mine." I was slightly irritated but he did have the upper hand so I couldn't do anything about it.

(Outrage POV)

I screamed in pain as Ratchet fixed me up and it hurt like nothing I have ever felt before. But I digress… not, "OW!" I yelled in pain as my spark chamber was getting closed and soon I was done with this painful crap. I got off my medical bed and sighed, "How long have you been fixing me?" I asked Ratchet, he replied, "about two hours but, what surprises me is that your spark was untouched" I shrugged because to be honest I didn't care. I got up and walked slowly out of the room but before I did that I said "by the way my name is Outrage Prime but just call me Outrage" with that I walked out of the medical room leaving the puzzled Autobot.

I looked around the ship and found a two-wheeler that was blue; she turned around and tried to kick me in the face but I caught her leg with ease and snickered, "no need to be hostile" she suddenly calmed down at hearing my voice and said "you news to be careful who you creep up to." I then said after a moment of silence, "my name is Outrage Prime but just call me Outrage" She replied "my name is Arcee" I shook her hand and she shook mine. I swear I could've have seen a light blush creep up to her face but before I could speak up she ran away. I raised an optic ridge and shrugged, she acted like Striker when I first met her but, this time I felt something different… I need to get some sleep before my processor crashes. On my way back I find Ghost and Razor leaning against a wall crossing their arms and then Razor said "I wonder how smart do you feel now?" I seriously going to punch him in the face but I didn't because then Xero and Striker arrived to the party; I sighed unhappily and saw Bumblebee behind Xero and Optimus behind Striker but, I didn't mind.

I then saw Ironhide coming so I did what every other person in the universe would do… give him the middle finger. He was ready to blast with his cannon but I had my two blades out and was ready to boost at him so he disarmed himself and I did as well then I walked up to him and said "my name is Outrage Prime but call me Outrage" Optimus and Ironhide gasped as they realized that Optimus wasn't the last Prime alive. I was about to say something but I decided to not insult anyone because Arcee arrived and I didn't want to make a bad impression. Ironhide smirked and was about to say something but I shot a glare immediately scaring him as my optics changed from sky blue to crimson.


End file.
